


CROATOAN

by pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Apocalypse, But a little different, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, cas has a drinking problem, dean has a drinking problem, sam isn't immune to the virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles/pseuds/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like 'The End' but a little different. <br/>Cas and Dean are the only Winchester's left, there are a few camps of survivors but who can they trust in this world? <br/>Cas knows something is wrong that day, he can feel it, even if Dean did say it was nothing. He knows something bad is going to happen, it's only a matter of time.</p>
<p>WARNING FOR SUICIDE, VIOLENCE, DEATH AND IT'S REALLY SAD SORRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CROATOAN

  
_Nobody likes a drunk_

Cas thought as he carried on drinking, but he didn’t care anymore. 

Nobody did.

Cas still cared when all of his brothers and sisters left. 

Cas still cared when Dean started drinking more.

Cas still cared when Sam caught the virus. 

Castiel stopped caring in the exact moment that Dean Winchester stopped caring. 

The moment that Dean Winchester had ordered Cas to kill Sam Winchester. 

The moment Dean Winchester fell to his knees on the concrete, clinging to his younger brother’s lifeless body. 

In that moment, Castiel gave up caring what anyone thought of him but Dean. 

Dean was all he had to live for.

“Mornin’ Cas.” Dean greeted, nodding towards him. 

Cas nodded back and attempted to smile. By the sympathetic yet understanding look he received from Dean, he knew that his attempt to smile was pathetic.   
Both men sighed and sat opposite each other, they were in the bunker, one of the last safe houses for survivors; 

-Dean 

-Cas

\- A woman named Joan

-A man named Bill

-A teenage boy named Toby

-The five year old twin girls, Molly and Candy

-A woman named Kim

\- A man named Timothy

Those were all who were left, apart from a few other camps. But the bunker was the biggest group. 

“Are you coming today?” Dean asked. 

“Of course.” Cas nodded, clearing his throat. 

“Good, we’ll go around noon.” Dean clapped him on the back and started to exit the room. 

“Dean, wait.” Cas stood up and walked behind him, catching him at the door of his bedroom. 

“What is it?” Dean’s jaw was set. 

“Can I talk to you?” Cas nodded towards the bedroom door. 

Dean opened the door to let Cas inside. They both sat on the bed, side by side. 

“You don’t want to talk do you?” Dean asked after five minutes of silence. 

“I just want to be alone.” Cas mumbled. 

Dean nodded and shifted a little closer to Cas. 

“Are you worried about today?” Cas asked, leaning on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Should I be?”

“We should always be cautious, Dean.” Cas said half heartedly. 

Dean nodded. 

“Something isn’t right today. I feel as if something is wrong, what is that?”

“One of those days, Cas. Remember I told you about them, you’ve had them before.” 

Cas nodded, he didn’t tell Dean that it was different to the other times; these feelings were stronger and more urgent. 

It must be the alcohol so early.

Cas decided, letting himself relax into Dean stroking his arm soothingly. 

“We should get ready.” Dean broke the silence after an hour. 

Cas nodded and began to stand up, only to be pulled back down by Dean, their lips meeting and their eyes closing as they moved together. 

Reminding each other that they were both still there and safe in each other’s embrace.

“I’ll meet you at the car, Cas.” Dean kissed Cas’ lips softly and they head out of Dean’s room. 

Cas went to his own room to get the supply of angel blades and guns before heading to Dean’s car, in the front seat. 

Cas handed an angel blade to Kim, Toby and Timothy and gave them each another gun. 

“This is a simple supply run, run in, grab what you can, shoot if it moves and run out. Only rule, don’t get killed or infected. Got it?” Dean ordered as he started the car. 

“We know the drill, Dean.” Kim rolled her eyes. 

The journey was short and silent, everyone looking out for Croats. 

Dean parked the car just under a mile away from the store to avoid making too much noise. 

“Everyone out.” Dean ordered. 

Cas stayed and grabbed Dean’s hand. 

_“Be safe.”_ Their eyes spoke before their mouths could. 

Once Cas and Dean were out of the car the five immediately started running towards the undoubtedly croat-infested store. 

They each took a different aisle of the store, stuffing anything they could reach into their bags. 

Shots were fired, each time Dean would yell if everyone was okay, they all were. 

“EVERYONE OUT!” Dean called once the shots were getting too frequent; he grabbed both Cas’ arm and Toby’s arm. 

Croat’s were everywhere. 

“DEAN WHAT DO WE DO?” Kim screamed, shooting the croat that almost bit Timothy’s neck. 

“RUN. RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN. NOW! GO!” Dean yelled and set off running, shooting wildly.   
Dean made sure that Toby was in front of him, but Cas was too far behind for his liking, he kept looking back to check he was still there. Cas was behind Timothy but ahead of Kim, Dean knew that Cas could run faster than any of them but Cas had all of the heavy items in his bag and it was weighing him down. 

“C’mon Kim! Cas! Hurry up!” Dean yelled, powering ahead. 

Cas had heard Dean shouting for him and Kim to go faster, he was hurting everywhere, he must have put something sharp and metal into his bag because it was striking his thigh with each stride. 

Cas turned and saw Kim starting to lag behind and the croats were catching them up, he reached a hand behind himself for her to grab and pull herself forwards.   
Cas almost sighed in relief when he felt her hand in his, no one will die today. He could make out the car in the distance. They would be there in little over a minute. 

Then he was falling. The car was no longer in sight. Just the concrete floor. 

He looked up from the gravel to see Kim throw her angel blade beside him and then keep on running. 

“KIM!” He yelled, he was ignored. 

Trying to get up was hard. 

He would have to leave the bag. 

Cas was on his knees when something sunk into his shoulder. 

Croats. 

Cas reached for his angel blade but there were too many croats piling on him. 

“DEAN!” He screamed, foolishly hoping Dean would be able to rescue him. 

He was being kicked, punched, bitten and scratched. So many croats. Too many. 

No matter how much thrashing he did, Cas couldn’t get all of them off him. 

“DEAN! HELP!” 

Dean heard Cas’ voice from a way off, he instantly turned around. 

“CAS?!” He yells, he can’t see any sign of the angel, but he can see a swarm of croats. “CAS!” 

“HE’S DEAD, DEAN!” Kim screeched. 

“Not on my watch. EVERYONE BACK!” Dean dropped his back and began running towards the pile of croats. 

“THIS IS INSANE, YOU’RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED.” Kim yelled again. 

“SHUT UP AND RUN!” Dean’s only focus was Cas, he could see him now, a tanned hand struggling and pushing a croat away. 

“SHOOT! AVOID CAS.” Dean ordered. 

Everyone obeyed, Kim missed each shot. 

When the group got to Cas, most of the croats were dead. Lying on and around Cas. 

A few remained, Dean shot them. 

“Cas! Cas, c’mon get up.” Dean knelt beside him. 

Cas coughed, blood leaking from his mouth. Scratches were all over him, bites, forming bruises and cuts which were faintly glowing blue. 

“Dean.” He croaked. 

“Cas, don’t do this to me. Please don’t do this.” Dean pulled Cas’ head into his lap, Cas’ shoulder resting on Dean’s thigh.

“Sorry Dean, I'm s- so-so-sorry.” He wheezed. 

“We can patch you up, Cas.” Tears leaked from Dean’s eyes. 

Castiel looked up at the man he was dying on and he couldn’t have asked for a better death, or a worse one. 

His final moments would be looking at his best friend, Dean Winchester. The man he’d given everything for. The man he loved. Then again the man he loved was in pain, hurting and crying over him and Cas couldn’t do anything to comfort him, he could barely move.   
“Cas, don’t do this to me. Don’t you fucking dare, you son of a bitch. OPEN YOUR EYES.” Dean begged Cas. 

His eyelids fluttered open and Dean caught a last glimpse of that brilliant blue. 

Cas’ eyes stayed open after that, staring directly at Dean’s face, a small smile playing on his blood stained lips. 

His breath caught and it didn’t get uncaught. 

“CAS! CASTIEL!” Dean yelled at him. 

There was a small explosion that seemed to come from Cas’ shoulder and Dean thought for a second that he had Cas back with him. But the lifeless body remained; only now Dean felt fire on his thigh. 

He screamed, not at the burning of his thigh but at the hole that had been punched through his ribcage. 

He looked down to his angel, his Cas and sobbed. 

The glimmer of life was gone from Cas’ eyes; electric blue had faded to a cold, dead stare. 

“Oh God, Cas.” Dean stroked a hand through Cas’ messy hair, looking to the wings which were burned into the concrete, still hot with smoke rising up. “I'm so sorry.” 

Tears were streaming down his face as he closed Cas’ eyes. 

“I love you, Cas.” Dean said in enochian, one of the phrases Cas had taught him a few years ago, he kissed Cas’ hair then his forehead. 

Dean slowly began to stand up, lifting Cas’ head softly and placing it on the floor, ignoring the burning on his thigh. 

Dean stared at his audience one by one, a look of pure rage controlled his features, revenge pooling into his eyes. 

“Who. Pushed. Him?” He demanded. 

Dean knew Cas wouldn’t just give up and fall, he picked up Cas’ angel blade but another rolled out from under Cas’ knee. 

Dean studied each member of the group, they all shifted uncomfortably. 

There was a sound of a gun being fired and a scream of pain as Kim fell to the floor. 

Three more bangs, a cry of pain from Dean and yelps of horror from Toby and Timothy. 

“Dean, she’s dead.” Timothy said softly, as Dean reloaded his gun. “We need to go.”   
Dean kicked Kim’s corpse, he took a last look at Castiel then turned towards the car. 

“We were so close.” He muttered all the way back to the bunker. 

He went straight to Cas’ room and got into the shower, his leg burned and now he could see why, Cas’s wings. 

They had burned into his leg where Cas’ shoulder had been. 

Five black burns were just above his knee, in the shape of Cas’ feathers. 

A sort of yelp escaped Dean’s mouth as he noticed he was tracing the lines. 

“Cas. Castiel.” Dean cleared his throat. “I'm not sure if you can hear me but- I'm guessing you’re in Heaven now. Please come back. Cas. I'm- I'm so sorry. I need you. I can’t do this without you man. You were the only thing keeping me going. I need you back you feathery son of a bitch, please. I love you Cas, please come here or- or I'm gonna come to you.” Dean threatened and shut the shower off. 

Dean sniffed and got into some boxers, crawling into Cas’ bed, hugging the pillow that smelt the most like Cas. 

Dean thought as he drifted to sleep. 

He thought about how he’d threatened to go and see Cas. 

He meant it. 

It scared him that he’d meant it. But without Cas, he had no one. 

No one left. 

Mom, Dad, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Sammy, Kevin, Benny, Charlie, Lisa, Ben. 

Everyone he’d ever loved, now, the one he loved more than anything. 

The love for him rivalled only Sammy. 

Castiel. 

Dean thrashed around in his slumber with that disturbing thought. 

He woke up feeling empty. 

He was in Cas’ room and it looked just like it normally did.   
Tidy but not as tidy as Dean kept his own room. 

Dean found Cas’ old trench coat hanging in his closet.

He hugged it close to his chest but couldn’t cry anymore.   
The black burn on his skin was still warm, slightly warmer than the rest of his body, just like the handprint Cas had given him. 

Dean sighed and got dressed, ignoring that it was 5am. 

He got into the impala and drove to Cas, with the trench coat in tow. 

“Last chance to come back to me, feathers.” Dean shouted as he walked to Cas’ body. 

He was exactly as he’s left him. 

Only cold and pale.

“Oh Cas.” Dean lay beside the corpse, stroking the dead man’s cheek. 

He wrapped the coat around himself and Cas, huddling close. 

“See you up there.” Dean whispered and set the gun in his mouth.

That was when it was over.

  
All of the pain and suffering.

  
Over.

  
Dean Winchester, finally at peace. 


End file.
